1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to backlight driving systems, and particularly to a multi-lamp driving system.
2. Description of Related Art
Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) are usually used for a backlight of a liquid crystal display. An inverter converts direct current power into alternating current power to provide proper driving power to light the CCFL. There is a circuit in the inverter that is used to detect abnormity and to protect the CCFLs and the inverter. Usually, the circuit compares the detected signals with a predetermined reference voltage to determine if acts to protect the CCFLs and the inverter. However, because the predetermined reference voltage is a fixed voltage, the circuit may mis-compare the detected signals with the predetermined reference voltage due to change of environment temperature and lamp parameters.